Paragon
by Pink Feline
Summary: Kira is given a chance at new life, a new chance at creating his Utopia. Light however finds his world turned upside down when he finds himself as Kira's scapegoat. With Kira and L out to kill him, he finds himself caught between the two sides of justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read!**

I will say all this only once so please take a minute to read. This story was inspired by hilda211's 'The Two Lights' although it has very little in common with the story.

This story can pretty much be considered AU since none of this happens in the actual Death Note story line, so there will be some instances of ooc, oc's and various other elements. Pairings are, at this point, not going to happen, although very light slash implications may come through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Characters and settings may be changed and or used in a different context to that of the originals for the purpose of the story.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple two-word compliment. Criticism I ask to be given politely. If you don't like what I write or how I write it, fair enough. If you have suggestions on how to better myself, please feel free to tell me. All I ask is respect as a person and writer.

I will not keep asking for reviews after each chapter, but this does not mean that I don't want them though. If you have time, drop me a line. Again I apologise in advance for any oocness that may come through especially in Light's case. I feel justified in many of the cases it may appear.

Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

**Paragon**

If this was his punishment, his hell, his Mu, then he had truly disgraced himself when facing death. Truly, had he known that this would happen, he would not have made such a pathetic display in his last hour – he would not have begged anything of the Shinigami.

Yet somehow by all appearances, he was given another chance, and he would make sure that it would not happen again. This time he would not fall for the same traps, no, he had the advantage, the knowledge. This time his dream would not be shot down by incompetence and be left to bleed on the ground. This time Kira would have his Utopia.

It had been surprisingly easy to integrate himself back into an unsuspecting society. He laughed as he spun a new web of lies, laying the very first foundations of his revolution. For the moment he had to hide and plan carefully but soon he would have absolute freedom, he would be able to walk the world unchallenged. He would not hide in darkness though, he was light, he was a god in creation and had no need to lurk in shadows.

Already he had begun his work, carving his name into society and watching. Yes, Kira was always watching, listening, observing and testing. He knew many of his limits, but there were others that needed still to be pushed and prodded, carefully and quickly. Thankfully there was an abundant supply of guinea pigs, filth that had no place in his world. Truly they should feel honoured. Their deaths would make his Utopia a reality; they were dying for a cause that was just. That was his mercy, their redemption.

His judgement.

Light was scowling fiercely at the t.v screen, sharp brows tightly drawn and eyes narrowed. The news flashed in ever changing colours, casting its cold light into the dark room. The volume was turned low, yet it still seemed to echo into the silence. No matter to which channel he turned the stories were often the same.

-_Twenty three new victims were discovered over the course of the day –_

_-A sudden increase in heart-attacks amongst the criminal masses-_

_-Police have begun an investigation into these unusual events, said to be the work of the entity known to the Japanese public as Kira –_

_-There has been much discussion on the nature of Kira, whether it is an individual, a group or a new terrorist organisation –_

_-"Kira's victims seem to share nothing in common apart from their criminal history. It has been speculated that Kira, whether it is a group or individual, has taken the task of judging criminals on itself. To some it may seem an unexpected blessing –_

"-Kira supporters have quickly risen in numbers. There have already been a number of incidents where Kira extremists have attacked, vandalised and harassed individuals previously cleared of various criminal charges ranging from petty theft to murder. Protestors have started gathering outside court buildings, often disrupting court proceedings..-

-KIRA-

With a disgruntled sigh, Light pushed back from the desk and stood, turning the little television off as he did. He stood a moment in the dark before allowing himself to fall lightly on his bed. He closed his eyes but did not sleep. Agitation itched beneath his skin persistently until he felt decidedly uncomfortable and irate. This only served to make him restless and irritable, his words sharp and scornful until even his friends gave him a wide berth. God knows an irritable Light was a dangerous and highly unpleasant one. Truly he could strip flesh off bones with words alone.

Light welcomed the solitude.

He could not say why he was particularly short tempered as of late, though it seemed to have started with the appearance of the murdering Kira. Perhaps it was the strange and illogical method that Kira employed to kill. Kira left no proof, no breadcrumbs by which to identify who it was or how it killed. Proof of Kira's existence could have been deeply contested had there not been over three hundred bodies cooling in the morgue, all dead of the same cause.

There was no pattern to Kira's killing, erratic as if Kira killed merely by whim. Kira's reach was not limited to Japan either, no; Kiras' influence was felt worldwide. Naturally Kira was known by many names, his appearance a global phenomenon. Rumours of a global revolution were already starting to surface, amongst other theories of alien invasions and demonic cult rituals. Truly it was as if the world was twisting itself around this new marvel, Kira – the faceless killer.

It unsettled something deep inside him and grated at his nerves until he could barely stand to be out in public. Kira was almost all anyone ever talked about, pervading into society like the shadow it appeared to be.

Damn it.

Light's teeth were clenched, the frown back in full force. He rolled over and sat back up, head bent and hands curling and uncurling restlessly in his lap. This strange sensitivity was new to him and very unwelcome. While he scorned other for their obsessive attention on Kira, he found his thoughts wound tightly round the killers' name like everybody else. He hated it with passion. When he was taken by a large and unbecoming yawn, he lay back down and was quickly submerged in the dark pools of sleep.

Morning came too soon; Lights temper no better for it. He continued his morning routine in moody silence, shouldering his pack and leaving the house at a quick pace. Light was very much discomfited by his changing behaviour; his startling lack of control on his temper was mortifying. He had never felt so out of control and it was steadily growing worse. Still, he managed to put on his mask of bored indifference and nailed it down into his subconscious. As long as no idiot hassled him for too long he would be as stable and cold as a rock, just like normal.

He could not keep his attention from wandering though. He passed each class in a distant haze, thoughts twisting inside his head and the agitating itch spreading beneath his skin. He was only too glad when the day finally came to an end, allowing him to retreat to the safety of his room. He flopped onto the bed almost as soon as he entered feeling strangely tired. He must have dozed as he was jerked awake by his mother's voice. Dinner was ready apparently.

Dinner was a quiet affair on his part, his sister and mother making most of the conversation. His father was unsurprisingly absent. He finished up and left the table as soon as was deemed polite, only to retreat back to the dark cave that was his room. This time however he switched on the desk lamp and settled down to do his schoolwork. The television was turned on, the volume low as not to disturb, but high enough that he could hear all that was being said. Much like the rest of society, Light felt a strange hunger and fascination with Kira, though he would never admit it and did so rarely even to himself.

He worked quietly for two hours when a blue screen interrupted the program that had been playing on t.v caught his attention making him set his pen down and turn to watch.

'Advisory'  
A special broadcast will be aired  
in place of what was scheduled in this time slot.

This was new, and it brought with it a strange sense of déjà vu and a strange chill. There was something threatening about what was about to be broadcasted and it made the hairs on his neck stand on end. The image shifted to a middle-aged presenter, papers held in hand and a bemused expression on his face. Very unexpected. Distantly he heard Sayu whine from the living room downstairs as her program was interrupted, but his attention was preoccupied with the events transpiring on TV.

"We would like to apologise for the interruption. As of now we are bringing you a live worldwide broadcast of Interpol's ICPO. We now take you live to the ICPO."

Light had never felt his tense before and he could not explain the dread that was twisting around his guts. The sense of déjà vu had yet to fade. The world seemed to be centred on the television screen, around the neatly dressed man sitting; the Interpol Crest displayed at his back. Brown hair was neatly combed back, a smart pair of gold rimmed spectacles balanced on a long elegant nose. Dark eyes stared unblinkingly, challenging in its intensity. This man could easily have been identified as a scholar, a man of great intelligence and determination.

Lawrence Gatsman

"_I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lawrence James Gatsman, otherwise known as 'L'."_

Light sat up straighter in surprise. He had heard about L, in very little detail from the times that he had helped the police on cases. All he knew was that this 'L' had an incredible talent of solving cases that was deemed unsolvable; the police's trump card in many aspects. It was not surprising then that he had taken up the case. Kira was no ordinary criminal after all. L's involvement would definitely make the story more interesting. Still the dread grew stronger.

_"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira! I will hunt you down, I will find you."_

The low dark voice of Lawrence Gatsman was intense, mocking, his lips twisted into a taunting smile. The sight of that smile made rage burn in his chest, his hands clenching unconsciously and the muscles in his jaw tighten. The intensity of the sudden burst of hate nearly floored him before it faded, the rage cooled by the icy fingers of dread. Something was wrong here. This was more than simple lack of control. Light felt as if he were being played, these emotions not his own but forced to accommodate them. Why would he react so negatively to something that would inspire hope and confidence in the innocent party?

Why was he acting as if L was personally threatening him?

_"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However what you are doing right now is evil."_

There was an expectant pause, as if 'L' wanted to make sure that the point was driven home. Kira was evil.

Light felt nauseated. A thin layer of sweat had formed as if he was suffering a fever. Maybe he was. It was all illogical, his change of behaviour and this new influx of negative emotions. He longed for the days when his life had been filled with boredom.

_"Kira if you are watching this, be warned. You will be caught, sooner or later, and I will be there to lead you to the execution chamber. You will pay for your sins against humanity."_

There was a gloating quality to that voice now, an almost perverse excitement on Gatsman's face. The scene changed back to the news presenter who proceeded to apologise once more for the interruption, but Light had stopped paying attention. His body was tense, his mind working furiously as he tried to sort recent events out. He did not move from his position at the desk for some hours. It was well after midnight when he finally got up and stiffly fell into bed, but it would be another hour before he would finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

Note: For those wondering why it is Lawrence Gatsman instead of Lind L Taylor acting as L's spokesperson, it is for the fact that Kira's appearance is earlier than the original timeline. Therefore Lind Taylor's execution is not scheduled for the day the broadcast is made, so it is natural to assume that a different criminal would take his place. 

Also, most of the broadcast and fake 'L's dialogue is taken straight out of the english dub anime. I see no reason why fake L's speech would be worded differently even if the criminal used and the time is different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Listen for the voice of god then follow it, and know that in time that you will find your salvation."

"_I haven't done anything but he said he wanted to split up with me."_

"_So what happened?"_

"_Did you hear about the guy in Tokyo who told everyone that he was Kira?"_

"_No. Did he kill anybody, was it him?"_

"_Who do you think this L guy is?"_

The whispered conversations around him were acting as an irritant, their voices mixing with the steady drone of the teacher into useless noise. Light glanced at his classmates in concealed contempt, wondering at their naivety. To be consumed by such trifle matters as dating, a short-term relationship that held little meaning or substance and yet was clung to as if was a binding force.

"_Yagami-kun, is anything wrong?"_

Light turned his attention to the teacher; irritated that he was singled out for his inattention when the chatter of the others were simply ignored. That was the way of his life, Light could not put a single foot wrong without it immediately being noticed and commented on. He was constantly being watched, readily appraised when he succeeded at something, but should he fall short they would tear into him immediately. What was better than watching the mighty fall after all?

"Can you translate the previous sentence into Japanese please."

With a sigh Light stood, the book resting in one hand as his eyes traced the unfamiliar english characters and began to read in a slow steady voice.

"Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it will be that the seas will once again become bountiful and the raging storms will subside."

He once more took his seat, his mind turning inwards as he dissected his own strange behaviour, something which was taking up much of his time lately. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, much as every other day had for years. Apart from the continued mentions of Kira, the recent broadcast and his own intense emotions, he would have thought that nothing in his world had changed. A foolish wish he did not dwell on.

In part he admitted that he agreed with the fact that Kira was killing criminals, a conviction that made him uncomfortable and did not voice to any other living soul. Kira was wrong, anybody with enough sense could see it, and yet.

Light had come to the conclusion that his sympathy for Kira's goal was what had set of the negative reaction to the broadcast. Yes, Kira's method was flawed but already crime rates have steadily declined. Light knew this from having hacked into his father's work files, an ability he rarely made use of considering his father often told him about certain cases to learn his thoughts on the matter.

Was Kira really evil as L had claimed, or was Kira simply trying to do some good in the world when all others were too afraid or lacked the power?

_"Today at approximately eleven am, a thirty- two year old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment in the city of Yokohama, Kanagawa prefecture. The Kanagawa police are treating this case as a homicide."_

The drone of the news surrounded him as Light made his way home, a depressing melody that consisted of blood and death. Dark secrets, betrayal, greed, lust, jealousy, sadistic pleasure and broken promises. It was the melody of a dying race, a world that was slowly rotting at the core and caving in on itself.

_"Next on the news. Today in the district of Shibuya, Tokyo, a twenty-five year old woman was gagged and then killed by her partner. Thirty-five year old, Tofuji Naoki, was being held in custody charged with her murder. Two hours after his arrest, Tofuji Naoki was found dead in his cell. The cause of death was confirmed as a sudden heart-attack and is being attributed to the works of Kira."_

Rage, hate, lust and greed, sometimes these were stronger even than the fear of death. In these aspects Kira was powerless. Light saw this, knew the fight for justice to be futile. Humanity was born with the rot already inside, spreading as time passed. To cleanse the world would be to annihilate all humanity, an impossible and foolish notion. It was all so bloody useless.

His dark mood might have shown in his face, his posture, he did not particularly care as he was given a relatively wide berth considering the crowded streets. The more he watched Kira, the more depression and anger took hold. Depressed because murder was used to combat murder, justified or not and angry because it was the only way that society was going to change.

His family must also have noticed his foul mood for they greeted him cheerfully but made themselves busy elsewhere, even little Sayu. It was times like these that he was truly grateful for his family. They respected his privacy most of the time and knew that peace and quiet would alleviate his temper.

He allowed himself to be pulled into small talk as they ate dinner, his answers polite if a little distant, but his smile and eyes soft. He had calmed down somewhat, some of his optimism slowly returning as he allowed himself to relax slightly. It was people like his family that made life worth living, despite the darkness that threatened society. It was their safety, their lives and happiness that kept them fighting for justice, even if it was a futile exercise.

That night sleep came easier, his inner turbulence calming down enough for exhaustion to take him. His sleep was dreamless.

"Another noticeable consequence is the extinction of many species on the planet."

_"No way! You paid to see that?"_

"Species are now becoming extinct at a faster rate than has ever occurred in recorded history."

Light had been staring out the window, the lesson dragging onwards at a tedious pace when a flash of black had caught his eye. He watched the little black book descend, intrigued. A little thrill of excitement had run up his spine at the sight of the book and he found himself entranced for reason unknown to him.

The book would not leave his thoughts for the remainder of the day, not even thoughts of Kira able to sneak to the front of his mind. He had memorised the book's location and found himself leaving class at a faster pace than usual in a bid to find it before someone else did.

He slowed his pace to a controlled walk as soon as he stepped out into fresh air, pride quickly taking control. He located the spot where the book had fallen and slowly made his way over. Feeling suddenly self-conscious he looked around the area but found himself alone. Bending down he picked up the notebook. The book itself was light and yet Light felt as if something heavy had settled over his being as soon as he touched it.

'Death Note?'

A notebook of death? The idea was laughable, clearly a silly little prank. He flipped it open to the first page, taking in the morbid illustration of the skull at the top of the page and the gothic hand it was written in. The whole layout was strangely beautiful, even if the content was not. He had no trouble in reading the text considering that it was written in english.

_"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."_

The agitating itch beneath his skin flared up and the dread returned full force. It was nothing but a sick and twisted prank and yet, slowly he placed it in his bag amongst his other books. Why he kept it he could not say, but there was something that made him reluctant to leave it behind.

Once he was in the safety of his room, Light set the Death Note on his desk. Taking a seat he opened it once more to the front page and read the rules written therein.

_'This Note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'_

_'If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.'_

_'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'_

The fourth rule made Light freeze in shock. Default death by heart attack? Was it mere coincidence that most of Kira's victims have died of heart attacks? Light was shaking now, his heart having sped up until it crashed violently against his ribs.

No, there was a logical explanation for this. The creator of the Death Note, of this twisted prank must have based the rules on his observance of Kira. To kill someone merely by writing down their name and knowing their face was in impossibility. How the deaths were made to happen went unexplained, it was as if the user simply had to accept that it would. Not having to explain the method by which the killing takes place but only the tool, it would be easy to imitate Kira's means of killing. Kira's method could not be explained but yet it happened, which made this note the perfect hoax.

Imagine what would happen if a fool were to pick this up. He would think that he had found the secret to Kira's power and take it for himself to be used in whichever way he saw fit. Perhaps he would stew in indecision on whether to test it for its authenticity. However doing such would make him a murderer. If he did not test it the curiosity would eat away at the fool until he broke. Any person would become agitated and nervous, which would reflect on his behaviour. In this way the prankster should be able to identify the receptor of his little hoax.

Or the book would be tested, nothing would happen and the person would beat himself over the head for having believed such a thing and then beat himself up over the guilt of having risked an innocent life.

A twisted prank.

Only, Light was the fool in this case. He was the one torn between testing the book or letting his curiosity stew and eat at him. He knew it would not work, but was he unwilling to take the risk. If someone was to die because he wrote their name, it would make him a murderer and no better than the criminals he hated.

_'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'_

Scoffing at his own foolishness Light turned the page only to be met with a long list of names. The writing was neat, a mixture of kanji and western script. He recognised a lot of the names as victims who had been murdered by Kira, and some which had not come to the media's attention.

He found that some names had the cause of death written, usually in such a way that the cause of death would not be suspicious and therefore overlooked. He turned more pages and found the same result. He calmly switched his computer on even though his thought were in chaos, bringing up a search engine as quickly as possible. He began to type some of the names he did not recognise. For many he found overseas reports that confirmed their deaths, just as was written in the Death Note, while others were considered missing or not mentioned at all.

Panic was threatening to drown him. This was just more detail and attention to the elaborate hoax to give it authenticity, it had to be. He could not be sitting with Kira's weapon on his desk. He could not.

He put his head in his hands, his knuckles pressed painfully against his eyes. The Death Note was not a hoax, and the very acknowledgement of that fact made the very foundation of logic that his life was built on shake. He knew it was not a hoax because each of the names were written in what he could positively identify as his own handwriting.

It was too elaborate to be a hoax. Too well thought out to be a mere prank. He was afraid to test it, because there was a dreadful certainty that the person whose name he wrote would die. His mother's voice broke through the turmoil in his mind causing him to jerk in surprise.

"Light, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for cram school."

His limbs felt heavy as he stood, sluggish and clumsy as if the signals from his brain were not getting through clearly. He walked as if in a daze, although it was not readily apparent to the untrained eye. He did not remember the walk to the school, nor what took place there.

His return trip home was just as hazy although he was brought out of himself when he found his mother waiting expectantly for his return. He handed her the papers of his mock exam, nodding distractedly at her praises.

He paused at his door though, a sense of unease catching him unaware. For some reason he hesitated to open the door. There was something frightening on the other side of the door, and to open it would bring him face to face with whatever lurked there. Slowly and with much trepidation he eased the door open, and for the umpteenth time that day froze in shock at the face that turned his way from the cover of the shadows.

* * *

_Note: I understand that there may be some confusion on some elements of the story, but don't worry, it will be cleared up soon. I thought that I'd post the second chapter now just for interests sake although other chapters won't be so fast in coming I'm afraid. The first chapter was hard enough for me to write._


End file.
